The present disclosure relates to dosing dispensers for mounting on the top of bottles, or other containers, and in particular, to a dosing dispenser including a body portion coupled to a container and a flip-top cap coupled to the body portion. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a dosing dispenser with a syringe receiver configured to accept a syringe to allow a user to dose liquid into the syringe.